Io's Fever
by TheFailedWriter
Summary: Continues from the end of episode 11. What if Io really had caught the flu and that's why he was acting weirdly? Short drabble.


"Looks like we'll have a chance to buy the more popular items today!" Sakaki grinned as he and Io walked side-by-side through the empty corridor. The school was much quieter when 75% of the students were off sick with the flu.

"I wonder what I should get." The honey-blond sang, cheerfully. "Huh? What is it, Io?" He quelled his excitement when he noticed his friend.

"I-It's nothing… I think…" Io's eyes looked glazed and his face was flushed. He rubbed his chin with the back of his hand, staring into space.

"Wait a minute! Your face is really red!" Sakaki panicked slightly. His friend had never been expressive and tried his best not to trouble anyone but his parents weren't home at the moment and it seemed likely that he'd come to school sick just to avoid worrying anyone.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you have the flu?!" He was concerned. Io rarely showed emotion, and now he was blushing with an uncomfortable expression.

"A-ah, I wonder…" The brunette stuttered, "I can't r-really describe it." He scratched his head tiredly.

"Hmm." Sakaki sighed. "Come on, you're coming to my place."

"E-eh? But what about the girls?" Io asked as he was dragged along by the slightly shorter teen.

"They'll be fine. I'll text Miniwa after we get there. You're really burning up, you know. Come to think of it, you've been acting kind of strange all day."

Io just nodded and, despite a valiant struggle, allowed his best friend to take some of his weight.

As they walked, Io gradually leaned more and more on Sakaki until he was almost being dragged along.

"Io, get off a second while I unlock the do- Io?"

The brunette was fast asleep.

"Ahh." He sighed good-naturedly. "Asleep already, huh." He pressed the doorbell and waited, hoping that Miiko was in.

_Ding-Dong~_

The bell chimed and eventually he heard a high-pitched voice call out from the speaker.

"Who is- Oh! Sakaki? And, is that Io? Where's your key?" He heard his sister say.

"My key's in my pocket but thus lug can't stand on his own right now so I can't get it and I really don't want to have to put him down."

"Oh my! Come in already." She called out, buzzing them in.

"He's pretty light for a guy, but his fever's right up. Get the thermometer? I'll take him to my room." Sakaki instructed the moment he walked through the door.

"Right away." A worried-sounding blonde hurried into the bathroom.

As softly as possible, the frivolous teen laid his friend on his bed.

"I've got it!" Miiko came running into the room with a small plastic device in her hand.

"Good. Give it here."

She handed it over and Sakaki gently slid the thermometer past Io's lips and under his tongue.

"I think he caught the flu." He finally explained to his sister, pulling out the thermometer when it beeped. "Yikes, 38.7°C."

"Poor Io. Should I call his parents, do you think?" She offered.

"Thanks, sis. I'm counting on you. Also, could you text Miniwa and the gang to let them know that we're fine. We may have left without saying anything earlier." He scratched his cheek bashfully.

"Leave it to me!" She smiled, leaving the room.

"Haaaah. Seriously, Io. You've got to be more honest about your feelings or one of these days you'll really die. Miniwa would never forgive me for that. Do you want me to become cat-food?"

A hot hand brushed his arm and a pair of fever-bright eyes stared straight through his own brown orbs.

"Sorry, Sakaki. Sorry to… trouble… you…" He went back to sleep.

"Maan! What did you even wake up for, idiot?" He chuckled, tucking the blanket around the brunette. "Just hurry and get well again, okay?" He smiled and brushed some stray hair off his friend's heated face. "After all, you'll need your energy for when the girls hear about this."

There was a loud clamour at the door.

"Good luck, old friend. It was nice knowing you." He solemnly saluted as a brunette, a redhead and a purple-haired girl burst into the room with a bang.


End file.
